marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (film)
is a movie now in Production. Synopsis This epic adventure spans the Marvel Universe; from present day Earth to the realm of Asgard. At the center of the story is The Mighty Thor, a powerful but arrogant warrior whose reckless actions reignite an ancient war. Thor is cast down to Earth and forced to live among humans as punishment. Once here, Thor learns what it takes to be a true hero when the most dangerous villain of his world sends the darkest forces of Asgard to invade Earth. Known Details Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige has said that the movie will take place mostly in Asgard, the mythical realm of the Norse gods, and not in the "real world". SCI FI Weekly "Captain America, Thor Details Leaked", Patrick Lee, SCI FI Weekly News, May 26, 2008. Production History Screenwriter Mark Protosevich was originally hired to write a script for a live-action Thor film and stated that "It's going to be like a superhero origin story, but not one about a human gaining super powers, but of a god realizing his true potential. It's the story of a sic Old Testament god who becomes a New Testament god. It will be mythic, but also bear the unmistakable qualities of a Marvel movie, an epic fantasy adventure." After being impressed with his work on Stardust, Marvel Studios signed Matthew Vaughn to direct in August 2007.Thor Film to be Directed by Matthew Vaughn Vaughn intended to start filming in late 2008, after rewriting Protosevich's script in order to bring down the budget to $150 million. Protosevich's first draft had a cost of $300 million to produce. After the success of Iron Man, Marvel Studios announced a release date of June 4, 2010. In May, 2008, it was announced that Vaughn had left the project and Protosevich was working on another draft of the script. Kenneth Branagh was hired to direct the film in early 2009, and the release date was moved to July 16, 2010.. However, shortly afterwards Marvel reorganized its release dates, moving Thor back to a date of June 17, 2011.Marvel Shuffles Its Release Dates Matt Goldberg, collider.com, 3-12-09 Kenneth Branagh has confirmed that filming will begin in January 2010.Exclusive Thor Chat Jim Vejvoda, ign.com, 4-30-09 Paramount and Marvel Entertainment have pushed up the release of Marvel comic book adaptation "Thor" by two weeks to May 6, 2011 and will take over the now canceled Spider-Man 4's Release Date. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Jaimie Alexander as Sif *Colm Feore as an as-of-yet-unnamed villain *Stellan Skarsgård as Professor Andrew Ford *Joshua Dallas as Fandral *Ray Stevenson as Volstagg *Tadanobu Asano as Hogun *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis *Rene Russo as Frigga *Adriana Barraza as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Joe Gatt as an as-of-yet-unnamed villain *Joshua Cox as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Troy Brenna as an as-of-yet-unnamed character *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *an as-of-yet-unnamed actor as The Destroyer Production It will be shot in Raleigh Studios. http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=49444 Trivia In 2005, Matthew Vaughn was going to direct this film, describing it as "the birth of a hero, interweaving Gladiator (2000) with Norse mythology." Originally, the persona of Dr Donald Blake (Thor's alternate identity/personality) was going to be in the film, and Kevin McKidd was considered for the part. In August 2007, Matthew Vaughn was hired to direct the film with a script by Mark Protosevich. He was going to start filming in late 2008, but his holding deal expired in May 2008, so he left and was replaced by Kenneth Branagh. In the 1990s, Sam Raimi had planned to direct this film after Darkman (1990). He later went on to do Spider-Man (2002), another Marvel hero, and its sequels. In April 2006, screenwriter and "Thor" fan Mark Protosevich wrote a script for the film, which he described as "an Old Testament God who becomes a New Testament God." However, the script was so laden with VFX-worthy sequences that it would require $300 million to film, so when Matthew Vaughn signed on, he rewrote and trimmed the script to bring the budget down to a more agreeable $150 million. Kenneth Branagh conceptualized this film as a Norse/comic-book twist on Der Himmel über Berlin (1987). Jim Carrey was a long-time favorite and candidate for the role of Loki since The Mask (1994), which indirectly featured Loki (but put in more fame his magic powers). Josh Hartnett was also rumored for the role. Gemma Arterton was considered for the role of Jane Foster. Brad Pitt was rumored for the role of Thor; Channing Tatum and WWE wrestler Paul Levesque (aka Triple H) was considered for the part; Daniel Craig was the first choice; and Charlie Hunnam, Tom Hiddleston, Alexander Skarsgård, Liam Hemsworth and Joel Kinnaman tested for the role, but Chris Hemsworth got the part. Jessica Biel was rumored and Diora Baird auditioned for the role of Sif. Brian Blessed was rumored for the role of Odin. Zachary Levi was approached for the role of Fandral, but had to turn it down due to scheduling conflicts. Dominic Cooper was rumored but Stuart Townsend was then cast in the role. But days before filming began he left the role because of creative differences with the filmmakers. Finally Joshua Dallas took the role. In December 2004, David S. Goyer was in negotiations to write and direct the film. Around September 2008 D.J. Caruso was discussing taking on the project. Around 2000, the film was going to be a made-for-TV special to be produced by UPN, and Mane] was approached to play Thor. Tom Hiddleston was chosen after previously collaborating with Kenneth Branagh on the theatrical play "Ivanov" and the TV series "Wallander" (2008). Tom Hiddleston initially auditioned for the role of Thor, but Kenneth Branagh felt he would make a better antagonist and cast him as Loki. Tom Hiddleston described his role of Loki as "a comic-book, but nastier version, of King Lear's Edmund." In the play, Edmund was a prince who was jealous of his brother Edgar and tricked his father into banishing him into exile. Tom Hiddleston prepared for the role by going on a strict diet before and throughout filming, so that Loki would have a lean but hungry visage. For his role as the warrior Volstagg, Ray Stevenson wore a specially designed fat suit that gave Volstagg a round but tough appearance: "What we've done is kind of sex Volstagg up... he's got every bit of that Falstaffian verve and vigour, and a bit of a beergut to suggest an enormous appetite, but he's not the Weeble-shaped figure in the comics. He's Falstaff with muscles!" Thor's secret production code name is "Manhattan". Natalie Portman took the role of Jane Foster because she couldn't resist the opportunity of a comic-book film directed by acclaimed director Kenneth Branagh: "I was just like Kenneth Branagh doing 'Thor' is super-weird, I've gotta do it." According to Kenneth Branagh, the film's biggest challenge was connecting the worlds of Asgard and 20th century Earth: "It's about finding the framing style, the color palette, finding the texture and the amount of camera movement that helps celebrate and express the differences and distinctions in those worlds. If it succeeds, it will mark this film as different... The combination of the primitive and the sophisticated, the ancient and the modern, I think that potentially is the exciting fusion, the exciting tension in the film." Kenneth Branagh has been a fan of "The Mighty Thor" comic since childhood. Anthony Hopkins claims he relates to his role of Odin: "I'm a little like Odin myself. He's a stern man. He's a man with purpose. I play the god who banishes his son from Asgard because he screwed up. He's a hot-headed, temperamental young man, probably a chip off of the old block... but I decide he's not really ready to rule the future kingdom, so I banish him. I'm harsh and my wife complains and I say 'That is why I'm king.' He's ruthless, take-it-or-leave-it." Gallery File:Thor1.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Thor. 30853 10150177963605007 618435006 11880310 965143 n.jpg|The Destroyer 16926.jpg|Movie logo External links * marvel.com * imdb * Comingsoon.net * Thor movie - unofficial movie news source References Category:Thor Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe